Because sandwich constructions consisting of relatively thin skins of a load-bearing material and a low density core of honeycomb or a rigid plastic foam represent one of the most efficient structural designs in terms of the stiffness and load-bearing capability to weight ratio, these structures have found widespread and varied use in industry. For example, they have been used in the building construction field and in the fabrication of vehicles, appliances, sporting equipment, packaging materials, and the like.
Heretofore, these sandwich structures have been prepared by bonding the skin layers to the foamed core using an appropriate adhesive.